Dreams Do Come True
by stubbendick26
Summary: What happens when the Cullens meet the one woman who could make their dreams come true? What is Edward hiding? What about all the kids?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my office and listened to the children play in the backyard, I smiled then answered my phone as it rang.

"Hello?" I smiled as my son Aidan came into the room and sat in his corner coloring on a table I sat there for him or any of the others who wanted to sit with me.

"Ms. Sullivan, it's Jenks I have some delivery's that need to be made as soon as possible to the Cullen Clan." Jenks said, I grinned knowing why I was being sent there. I have been working for Jenks for about ten years and taking in any half vampire and half human children that find me. My father gave me permission to do this plus I have the gift of fertility. My family are now enjoying watching their blood children grow. I was told by my father that there would be someone with the Cullen Clan that could get in contact with my mate.

"Alright Jenks, just send me what you have and I will deliver it. This is the last delivery I make for you." I said hanging up. I looked at Aidan and smiled.

"How about pizza rolls for lunch?" I asked smiling at him. I had a huge piece of land that was all fenced in with six houses connected to the fence going in a large circle, playground equipment everywhere, and a large school house for the children since they couldn't go to a regular school. My house is the largest, it has eight bedrooms with three beds in each, the beds each have the children's name carved in the foot boards. A large playroom with a children's library attached to it. Three nursery's with two cribs and a changing table in each. My bedroom was huge with two bay windows over looking the property, my bathroom was like a spa. My basement is a hospital, for the children and for the women who want to give birth to children. Each of the other houses has at least four bedrooms, and large playrooms.

"Yay!" Aidan yelled, I giggled and walked into the kitchen with him holding my hand. I looked around my resturant style kitchen and started the pizza rolls for the 24 children already under my care, and then I fixed six bottles of blood mixed with formula for the 6 infants I had. I heard the doorbell ring and smiled.

"Sophie can you get the door honey?" I called to one the eldest children I had who is 16 years old.

"Sure mom." she said and answered the door, as I started cutting up some pizza rolls for the smaller children. I thank god every day that my father changed me into a full vampire or I would never had the energy to take care of 30 children alone. I may look 23 years old but I am really 56 years old, god saying that I really feel old.

"Momma it is from Jenks. Do we need to watch the younger ones until you return?" Sophie asked as she and the other teenagers stepped forward.

"Just for an hour at most my dear thank you" I said as they nodded and helped me serve the younger children then themselves. Before I left I looked over at my dinning room where a huge dinning table sat which could easily fit 100 people, I smiled as I got into my SUV and drove to the Cullen house which was only a ten minute drive. I grabbed the two packets Jenks asked me to deliver. I had a strict rule, I only hand the papers over to who they are addressed to, I had quiet a few problems in the past not doing that. I stepped up to the door and I could hear arguing coming from the floor above me. I knocked on the door and waited. A gorgeous man answered the door, he kind of reminded me of a grizzly bear.

"Hi, I'm Morgan Sullivan, and I'm looking for a Dr. Cullen and a Major Jasper Whitlock." I said the grizzly bear stared at me then motioned for me to follow him inside.

"Hello Ms. Sullivan this is my family; I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen my wife/mate Esme, my son Emmett McCarty his wife/mate Rosealie, my son Edward Masen his wife/mate Bella their daughter Renesme her mate/husband Jacob Black, my other son Jasper Whitlock his wife/mate Alice Brandon." Carlisle said, I shook all of their hands giving all but one woman the ablity to reproduce.

"Very nice to meet you all as you know I am Morgan Sullivan and I deliver mail from Jenks, as well as run an adoption agency for vampires. I have documents for Dr. Cullen and some kind of papers for Major Jasper Whitlock." I said as I handed the packet to Carlisle and went to Jasper to hand him his when the pixie Alice stepped in my way with her hand out.

"I will give the papers to my _husband._" she sneered but I pulled the papers back.

"Sorry girl but these say Major Jasper Whitlock, while you could pass as a boy but you are no man. Therefore these papers will only be given to Major Whitlock and no other." I said as I stared her down. She started snarling at me which made me chuckle. I was trained by the Voultori so I had no reason to worry.

"Wait a minute did you say you run an agency for vampires to adopt children?" the blonde Rosealie asked.

"Yes, I do and I currently have 30 children under my roof ranging ages from 1month old to 16 years old. For some reason after the child is born they find their way to my door step. I have a large piece of land, with six houses, a small hospital under my home, and a large school house in the middle of my property." I said smiling at the hopeful look on her face.

"Do you have any gifts? What are your gifts?" Carlisle asked as I handed Jasper his papers while the pixie was glaring at her family.

"Well besides the obvious attraction I get from the children, I can gift any woman of fertility, and I can look into your minds to see if you would make good parents or not. I don't release my kids to just any one so I have to make sure that they are treated right." I said smiling at the women who were looking up at their husbands.

"I would like to see your agency, adopt if I can, and I would give you anything to be able to have some of my own." Rosealie begged I smiled at her then walked over to her and held her hands in mine.

"I don't want anything from you, but you are more then welcome to see my place, and you are ready to start your own family. I have six empty houses that any of you can stay in so you are closer to all the children, their school, and the playground equipment which is specially made for them." I said smiling when I was grabbed in a fierce hug.

"What degrees do you have?" Carlisle asked as we started walking outside while Jasper and Alice fought above our heads.

"Teaching, Doctor, OB/GYN, Nutritionist, Cook, Carpenter, and Mechanics. I invent everything on my property since the children are all half human half vampire, plus my medical practice no one else will have the equipment I need to make sure the children and vampire women are healthy as they grow or give birth." I said smiling as Jasper came back with a sulking Alice.

"Who did you gift with fertility?" Bella whispered a little frightened.

"Don't worry, I gifted; you, Esme, Rosealie, and Renesme." I said smiling at the excited looks on their faces, I could see relief on Jasper's face when I didn't say Alice.

"What do we need to know?" Carlisle asked smiling down at his wife.

"Well when your wives become pregnant they will become human, that is the only way they can birth children. They will need blood mixed with human food, don't worry once the child is born they will go back to their normal selves. They will have no bloodlust once transformed back and there will be no burning. The children will grow much like Renesme did, they will get hurt, sick, and break bones like any normal kid but they will heal quicker that's the reason I have the empty houses in case anyone wanted to stay close to the only hospital that can actually treat these kids and the only school equipt to educate them." I said they all nodded and smiled at one another.

"I want to adopt a couple little ones and move into one of those houses, that way we can help with the children and keep all the kids together." Rosealie said as she looked up at Emmett who nodded quickly.

"Can you tell us the children's schedule for during the school week so we know what we are getting into if we agree to move closer or stay where we are?" Bella asked as she smiled at Edward who nodded at her, but he didn't look at all happy about the idea of having more children with Bella.

"Sure but let's go to the house, I have to relieve a bunch of teenagers." I said giggling.

"Alright let's go" Jasper said after a while of him being quiet then he jumped into my car, I shrugged then sighed as Alice climbed in as well. I drove over to my place, Jasper's mouth was dropped open and I giggled. I reached over, put my index finger under his chin and pushed his mouth closed while laughing.

"You'll catch flies" I whispered then climbed out of my car and headed inside.

"Come on in everyone. The younger children should be napping, and the others are outside playing." I said as I walked through the house and to the backyard. Everyone stopped and watched as the children played.

"How do you keep your home so clean with all these children?" Esme asked as she watched a bunch of boys jump in a mud puddle, I laughed.

"Well everyone helps out, not one of these kids are lazy. They all clean up their own messes, for mud puddles there is a shower over there that they rinse off at before they come inside it is also filled with towels so they don't drip water everywhere. Plus they have their own chores, the older ones help the smaller ones with homework or help them make their beds each morning. When they are all asleep I take care of the dusting, sweeping, mopping, and polishing." I said smiling as Sophie came towards me.

"Mom the little ones had their baths and are napping, Damon and Stefan cleaned up the dishes while George and Jordan cleared the table. Adella and I took care of the smaller ones." Sophie said then she looked up at the guests.

"Thank you sweetheart why don't you get everyone together, some of them might be adopted today" I said smiling at her as a huge grin crossed her face then she ran off.

"Alright I will take you on a tour of the house." I said as I showed them around Carlisle asked about the children's school schedule again. "Oh well; I have breakfast on the table at 7:30 every morning even weekends, class starts at 8:30, 9 snack time which is served at the school, lunch is at 11 which is served here, 1:30 snack and playtime, class is over at 3:30, then there is sports, dance, cheerleading, and such til 5:30 which is dinner. Then they play outside or the play room." I said then walked into the living room where the children were waiting, I noticed the babies were in their play pins.

"Why didn't you give me the gift to have children? And I want to adopt also" Alice demanded, I stared at her.

"Sophie dear I will be right back" I said as I walked into the dining room with the rest of the Cullen's following me.

"Look I didn't give you the gift of having children because you are unfit, and you certainly will not be taking any of these children with you." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why would you say that? You don't know me or what I can do for a child." she yelled, I glared at her.

"I say that because I have standards in giving this gift to women. When I shook all your hands when we met I looked into your minds to see if you would be good parents or not. And you are too self-centered and selfish to care for anyone but you." I said while glancing around at the other women.

"Rosealie is more self-centered and selfish than I am and you still give her children." Alice said getting angrier.

"Rosealie acts that way but she is far from it. She cares about everyone. Let me ask you a question if I did give you a child would you allow him or her to play in mud, climb a tree, teach the girls independence, or wear jeans?" I asked as I looked at all the other women.

"NO. My child will always be clean, fashionable, and I would teach them that men are suppose to take care of them." Alice yelled everyone stared at her like she was insane.

"Rosealie what is your answer?" I asked.

"Yes I would. You can not have healthy children if they can't get dirty. While it is nice to have a man take care of you but girls need to know they can carry themselves on their own two feet." she said and I smiled at her.

"You are correct. Children need dirt and playing outdoors. Girls now a days rely too much on men that they can't think for themselves or anything because they are not taught to. All my girls here take care of themselves as well as others but they do think and make their own decisions." I said smiling at my girls. "Let's go in and I'll introduce you to the children." I added then headed inside.

"Alright everyone this is Carlisle Cullen his wife Esme, Edward Masen his wife Bella, Renesme her husband Jacob Black, Rosealie McCarty her husband Emmett, Jasper Whitlock his wife Alice Brandon. Children come forward when I call your name. Cullens this is; Sophie 16 years she's mine, Aidan 2 years he's mine, John his twin Julian 6 years, Morgan 8 years, Spencer 8, Aaron 10 years, Sasha her twin Meghan 8 years, Rayna her twin Sarah 6 years, Elena 5 years, Adella 15 years, Jordan 15 years, George 16 years, Damon his twin Stefan 16 years, Annabelle 6 years, Gaberella 5 years, Justin 3 years, Kimberly 2 years, Tommy 1 year, Giselle 4 years she's mine, Whitney 3 years, David 2 months, Sadie 2 months she's mine, Greg 6 months, Nick 8 months, Carrie 6 months, and Shelly 1 month." I said smiling as everyone shook hands or gave a shy hello.

"Wow Morgan there are so many." Bella whispered, I nodded.

"Why don't everyone go out back and get to know each other. When you make a discion let me know after the children are in bed. I need to start on dinner." I said, they all nodded and headed out I noticed Jasper was avoiding Alice and he was on the phone while looking back at the house. I smiled as I started seasoning the cheesy chicken with cheesy broccolii and rice. I pulled out a salad, and dinner rolls then started making plates and serving them on the table.

"Children dinner is ready" I called out the back door, they all raced in and took their seats, and started eating.

"Mommy" I turned and looked at Aidan.

"Yes baby" I said as I crouched down to his level.

"Can I have a roll? I can't reach the bowl." he asked really low.

"Of course honey, here let's get you back into your seat. Damon can you pass a roll to Aidan please." I said as I placed Aidan back in his seat.

"Sure Morgan" he said then passed a roll to Aidan and the other children who couldn't reach the bowl. I looked up at Carlisle and smiled.

"The only thing I ask as you make your decisions is if they are twins take both of them I don't like to seperate siblings." I said smiling when they all nodded. I watched as they walked off to make their decisions.

"Alright you all know what needs to be done now, off you go." I said grinning as they all raced off. I watched as the Cullen's women started walking around watching the children.

"Mom everything and everyone is ready for you" Sophie said, I nodded and followed her up the stairs and motioned for the Cullen's to follow. We walked into the children's library, I sat in a rocking chair and grabbed a book as the children surrounded my chair, I smiled as Kimberly climbed into my lap then I started the story. The Cullen's smiled as they looked around and noticed even the teenagers were enjoying the story then they became confused. Once the story was over and everyone was in bed, tucked in, and kissed on the foreheads; I walked into my office and started getting ready the adoption papers. I looked up at a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called quietly. All the Cullen's came in and smiled as they took a seat.

"Alright what decisions have you made?" I asked smiling at Rosealie.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Emmett and I would like to stay in one of your extra houses, as well as adopt four children. John, Julian, Rayna, and Sarah." Rosealie said as Emmett nodded.

"Very well fill out these papers so we can get documents on them and update their school records." I said handing them a stack of papers.

"Esme, Carlisle have you made a decision?" I asked as I watched Rosealie and Emmett fill out the papers.

"Yes dear we would like to remain in our own home and adopt 5 children; Sasha, Meghan, Damon, Stefan, and Greg." Esme said, I nodded and handed them papers on the children.

"Bella, Edward what is your decision?" I asked as I smiled as I wrote down who was going where.

"I want to stay here, and adopt two for now; Justin, and Whitney, as well as help with the other children." Bella said much to the dislike of Edward.

"Alright" I said handing her the papers when I heard Edward whisper in her ear, 'put their last names as your maidan name, and don't put my name down.' She looked at him confused for a moment then nodded, she looked upset.

"Renesme, Jacob what is your decision?" I asked smiling at the couple.

"We would like to stay here and adopt 4; Kimberly, Tommy, Nick, and Shelly" Renesme said while Jacob nodded. I handed them the papers, I watched as they happily signed the papers.

"Jasper, Alice have you made a decision?" I asked as everyone's heads snapped up.

"I thought you weren't giving her any children." Rosealie said as she stared at a smug looking Alice.

"I'm not but just because Jasper is married to a heartless bitch does not mean I'm going to stop a man as kind hearted, kind, caring, and loving as him from having children." I said smiling at Jasper.

"I would like to stay here as well and adopt 4; David,Carrie, Annabelle, and Jordan." he said, I handed him the papers and watched as he filled them out but refused to give the papers to Alice. Esme, Carlisle, Renesme, Jacob, Bella, Rosealie, Emmett, and Jasper handed me their papers, and I looked them over and grinned.

"Alright well it seems everything is in order, I will have these sent to Jenks and the new documents should be ready in a week. The children will have their new last names on the adoption papers and birth certificates. Now that everyone knows which children are going home with you I will show you to your new homes then you can go get your things then shop for anything you want and need for the house and the children you're taking home." I said smiling they all nodded and followed me out the back door and to the houses, I sat on the back porch and watched as they picked their houses and disappeared inside to take inventory and look around. When they all came back I gave all of my numbers; house, cell, office, hospital, and school. They smiled and left to get everything they needed, the ones that were taking infants I gave them a list of what they needed. Rosealie was on the phone squealing and was so excited. I smiled as they all left, I went up to my room, laid down on my bed and read. The next morning I showered, dressed in a white sundress and white sandals then I started breakfast. I smiled as the children started coming in and sat down at the table then started eating. I walked to the front door when the doorbell rang. I motioned for the Cullen's to come in. The children were now sitting in the living room waiting to hear the news.

"Alright everyone a lot of you were adopted last night. When I call your name I will let you know who your new parents are and where you will be going." I said, smiling at the excitement of the children's faces. "Sasha, Meghan, Damon, Stefan, and Greg you will be going with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to their home ten minutes away. Don't worry you will still come here for school, and doctors appointments. John, Julian, Rayna, and Sarah you will be living in one of the houses on the property with Mr. and Mrs. McCarty. Justin and Whitney you will also be staying in a house on the property with Ms. Swan. David, Carrie, Annabelle, and Jordan will also be staying in a house on the property with Mr. Whitlock. Kimberly, Tommy, Nick, and Shelly will be staying with Mr. and Mrs. Black in a house on the property." I said smiling at as they moved towards their new parents, but the others looked upset.

"Don't worry little ones a few of my friends are on their way to see you. You will have your new home soon." Rosealie smiling at the others.

"Sophie, Aidan, Giselle, and Sadie are staying with me since I already adopted them, I would adopt all of you but I can't. There are others coming to see you and you will get a new home." I swore to the children who didn't get adopted. Since it was Saturday everyone ran off to play out doors.

"Did you get your homes ready?" I asked smiling at everyone.

"Yes but since you have the beds with their names carved in them we thought we could take those or find out where you got them." Bella said looking at the floor.

"Yeah sure I make them myself so go ahead. Take the dressers also I carved those just for them." I said grinning. The men nodded and headed off to grab the furniture and move them to their houses. I turned and walked towards the door as a small knock was made, I opened the door and there were two small children, both girls, sitting there staring up at me. I bent down and picked them up then walked into the house.

"Alright let's clean you guys up, changed, fed, and named." I said smiling at them. They both looked at least 1 year, and they looked alike so I could only assume they were twins.

"Hey Rose come give me a hand please." I called, Rose showed up and started the bath water.

"Where did these two come from?" Rose asked as we bathed both of them.

"They just show up on my door step, not really sure how but they always find their way here. I take care of them, dress them, fed them, and sometimes name them. I enjoy doing this, it is my passion. I help making families." I said smiling as we started to dress the girls. "Now let's give these pretty girls some food and names." I added grinning at the cooing babies. Rose and I put the children in highchairs and we started lunch for all the children. I smiled as the rest of the Cullen women came in with the men.

"Alright while the children are eating we need to find out what everyone is going to be doing around here if your wanting to help out around here." I said smiling.

"Mom who are these new babies?" Sophie asked, I smiled.

"This is Alicia and Sandra, they arrived around 30 minutes ago." I said smiling at the other children as they started eating and helping to make plates for the little ones.

"Those are great names." Adella said smiling at the new girls. I smiled as Adella and Sophie cleaned up after lunch as Damon and Stefan put all the babies in their play bins with their toys. Everyone went outside or to their rooms as the Cullen's and I sat in the living room to talk.

"Alright I need help in the school and hospital" I said as the adults thought about it.

"Well I can help in the hospital" Carlisle said, I nodded.

"I can help teach sports" Emmett said, I nodded again.

"Me too" Jasper said I nodded again.

"I will dress the children" Alice said I stared at her.

"No the children will dress themselves and the smaller children will be dressed by me." I said she glared at me. "Little girl you need to remember something, I own this house, this agency, and this property so what I say goes, if you don't like it you can go somewhere else." I said glaring at this crazy girl.

"I can help at the school and here in the house with lunches." Rosealie said I nodded.

"I can help with the meals and children" Esme said grinning at the babies laughing at each other.

"I can help at the school and dance" Bella said smiling I nodded.

"I can help at the hospital" Renesme said smiling at Carlisle.

"I can help with sports and karate" Jacob said as he bumped his shoulder into Renesme which caused her to giggle. I looked at the door when there was a knock, I opened the door and found three couples and a single male. I smiled and motioned to come in.

"Hello welcome to the Sullivan adoption agency. I am Morgan Sullivan. How can I help you?" I asked as I lead them into the living room.

"I am Elezar Denali this is my wife/mate Carmen, Tanya Fantastia her husband/mate Rex, and Kate Williamson her husband/mate Garrett. We are here to adopt if we can." he said I shook all their hands and gave the women the ability to reproduce.

"I am Peter Whitlock, Jasper called me and told me about this place and you." he said I shook his hand and grinned when I felt an electric shock go through my body.

"How did you hear about this place?" I asked Elezar.

"Oh Rosealie called me and told me, I told my family." Tanya said smiling at Rose.

"Well alright then we have 9 children still up for adoption so let me get them." I said as I grinned at the family and Peter.

"Sophie can you get Morgan, Spencer, Aaron, Elena, Adella, George, Gaberella, Alicia, and Sandra? There are some families are here." I said she nodded, she walked around gathering the children. I went back in to explain things to the new families.

"Alright there are somethings that you all need to know; I have the only hospital, and school for these kids so that you know where you need to go. School starts at 8:30 but if you want them to have breakfast we serve from 7:30 to 8:15. There are no uniforms so don't worry about that, I have beds and dressers that I make myself the children's names are carved into the beds and dressers, that can go with the children you take home with you." I said they nodded.

"I have been meaning to ask you about those books you read to the children where do you find them so we can get them for our homes?" Bella asked I looked up at Sophie as the children came in.

"She writes them herself and we have several boxes with each book in each box. She has each box labeled for each child." Sophie said smiling proudly.

"Sophie ask Damon and Stefan to grab a box and put them in each house on the property and bring 4 more here." I asked she nodded and headed to find the guys.

"Children this is Elezar Denali his wife/mate Carmen, Garrett Williamson his wife/mate Kate, Rex Fantastia his wife/mate Tanya, and Peter Whitlock. Everyone these are the children left for adoption Morgan 8, Spencer 8, Aaron 10, Elena 5, Adella 15, George 16, Gaberella 5, Alicia 1 her twin sister Sandra 1. The only thing I ask is please don't seperate the twins." I said everyone nodded and started to get to know the children. My head jerked up when Damon ran in with Carrie in his arms who was crying.

"What happened?" I asked grabbing her.

"She was sitting next to me and Stefan playing with the baby doll Jasper gave her, then all of a sudden she started screaming." Damon said desperately as I looked over her, I noticed a bite mark on her thigh.

"Shit." I whispered then raced her down to the hospital with Jasper and Carlisle following closely behind me and everyone else right behind them.

"Jasper talk to her while I look this bite over." I said he nodded and started talking quietly to his new daughter. I pulled a light closer to her leg and looked closer. _Damn snack bite._ "I need you women to bring the children inside and into the play room, I need you men to search the yard for snacks, look under everything, and check the fence find out how a damn snack got into the back yard. Try to find the snack I need to know if it was poisionious or not and if it is what kind of snack it is so I can give her the right anti-venom." I said quickly everyone left except Jasper, Carlisle, and Peter who was trying to calm Damon down who kept saying it was his fault. I smiled when Jasper turned to Damon.

"Damon this is not your fault, it happens. I am not angry with you, no one is. Carrie will be fine, calm down." Jasper said smiling at Damon as he calmed down.

"Morgan it was a python, not poisionious but it was someone's pet" Emmett said holding up the snake. I nodded as I stared at the snake and I knew that snake.

"Emmett put the snake in that box and close it. I will give Carrie a lite pain killer it should take away the pain and help her sleep she should be fine." I said Jasper nodded as I gave Carrie the pain medicine then grabbed the box with the snake and walked out the door to my neighbors across the street. I looked behind me and saw Peter following me, I smiled at him. I put the box on the ground by the door and banged on the door. The door opened and the teenager that owns the snake opened the door and glared at me.

"Where are your parents Tyler?" I demanded, I looked when someone whispered my name.

"Mr. Smith one of my children that just got adopted was bitten by your son's snake. Now if I find this damn snake on my property and around my kids again I will kill it and sue you for reckless endangerment and child neglect." I said then kicked the box into their house.

"I'm so sorry Morgan I will make sure this never happens again." Mr. Smith said as he glared at his son. I turned and left with Peter right next to me. I walked back into the house and the new families were sitting in the living room waiting for me.

"Did you guys make a decision?" I asked as I sat down in an arm chair.

"Yes I want to adopt three; Alicia, Sandra, and George" Tanya said smiling at Rex who nodded.

"Alright I will grab the papers for you guys to fill out." I said they nodded.

"We would also like to adopt three; Adella, Morgan, and Spencer" Carmen said, I nodded.

"We would like to adopt; Aaron, Elena, and Gaberella" Garrett said.

"Alright let me grab the papers for you guys to fill out." I said then left to go to my office and grabbed the papers and gave them the papers. I watched them fill the papers out happily.

"Can I ask if you can gift us to have our own children?" Carmen asked as she watched Elezar fill out his part of the paper work.

"I already did for all of you." I said grinning at them as they got even more happy.

"I will let the children know." I said as I went to stand but was stopped by Peter.

"Is there any thing that we can do for you around here?" he asked I looked around and they were nodding.

"Um I need another school teacher, a daycare provider for the babies, and a mechanic." I said as I thought about it.

"I can teach" Tanya said I nodded as she smiled.

"I can take care of the babies and teach cheerleading" Kate said I smiled and nodded.

"I can help with the babies and teach swimming" Carmen said I laughed and nodded, since I just had a pool put in on the other side of the property surrounded by a locked fence.

"I can teach baseball" Garrett said grinning at Kate.

"I can teach basketball" Rex said smiling and bouncing in his seat.

"I can help teach swimming" Elezar said smiling at his wife.

"I can be the mechanic and help you run the agency" Peter said as he put his arm around my shoulder, I nodded and grinned at him.

"Alright I will get the children" I said smiling to myself.


End file.
